


a glimpse of normal

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Neutral, Halloween, No use of y/n, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine carving pumpkins with Sam and Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester & Reader, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You, sam winchester & reader
Kudos: 7





	a glimpse of normal

You were up to your elbows in a pumpkin. Sam was bent over his own pumpkin, sketching out a detailed haunted mansion before he started carving. Dean had abandoned his pumpkin for a pile of outrageously colored candy.

It felt good to be normal for a change.

“What are you grinnin’ about over there?” Dean said around a mouthful of candy.

You shrugged. “I’m happy, that’s all.”

Dean studied you for a moment. At first, you thought he might reply with a sarcastic comeback. Instead, he stood and placed a handful of your favorite candy beside you. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, rubbing your arm.

“Good,” he said softly.


End file.
